Wolfpack War
Casus Belli *Wolfpack accused of spying on IRON's protectorate, RoT, IRON itself, the NPO and others. War Names The Wolfpack War is also known as the Puppy War, The Wolfpack Stand, the Puppy Dog War, and of course the Great Wolfpack Slaughter of 2008. Events of the War Numerous threads were created at the start of and during the war by Wolfpack members stating their governments innocence largely based on speculation or information received via what could be described as Chinese whispers; none of these threads were heeded and the war continued until Wolfpack's formal surrender. Wolfpack surrender Wolfpack surrendered to the IRON led coalition on the 23 of March after accepting the following surrender terms The Wolfpack, for the duration of 90 days from the signing and posting of this treaty, *Must decommission all military improvements - satellites, missile defenses (unless needed for SDI), guerrilla camps, barracks - factories not included *Must decommission hidden nuclear silo wonder *Must maintain less than 30% troops *Will have no tanks, planes, CMs *Will keep absolutely no nukes *Will pay 18,000 total tech in reparations to the five signatories* *Will be under protection of the 5 signatories for the duration of these terms *Agrees that nations who have gone nuclear first strike will be expelled, or reparations will be paid at the rate of 2x damage done. Wolfpack is responsible for the enforcement of these terms on their membership. Any violation of these terms will result in resumption of a state of war between the 5 signatories and Wolfpack. * *Five signatories being IRON, NPO, TORN, VE and MHA Conduct of Wolfpack During the war itself Wolfpack acted with a respectable dignity in the face of oblivion, releasing allies who they could have called upon to fight in a hopeless battle from their oaths and most refusing to accept individual surrender which could have saved them much personal damage. Despite the vast bravery of Wolfpack in its own defense against a much larger foe, members of the IRON protectorate still to this day refer to them as '''puppies as a mark of disrespect for their foe. Timeline and References *Mar 07 2008, 07:08 PM: FAN announcing MHA is going to war soon *Mar 08 2008, 11:20 PM: TORN DoW *Mar 08 2008, 11:21 PM: IRON DoW *Mar 08 2008, 11:24 PM: VE DoW *Mar 08 2008, 11:25 PM: MHA DoW *Mar 08 2008, 11:27 PM: TPF Declaration of Support *Mar 08 2008, 11:33 PM: GGA-Wolfpack MDP cancellation *Mar 08 2008, 11:33 PM: Valhalla Declaration of Support *Mar 08 2008, 11:36 PM: NATO Declaration of Support *Mar 08 2008, 11:38 PM: Sparta-Wolfpack PIAT cancellation *Mar 08 2008, 11:41 PM: Atlantis Declaration of Support *Mar 09 2008, 12:06 AM: Wolfpack response *Mar 09 2008, 12:20 AM: RoT DoW *Mar 09 2008, 12:21 AM: NpO Declaration of Support *Mar 09 2008, 12:21 AM: BDC Declaration of Support for RoT *Mar 09 2008, 12:28 AM: Browncoats Declaration of Support *Mar 09 2008, 12:29 AM: TAB Declaration of Support *Mar 09 2008, 12:43 AM: NPO DoW *Mar 09 2008, 06:09 AM: Old Guard Declaration of Support *Mar 09, 2008 08:11 AM: Grämlins Declaration of Support *Mar 09, 2008 09:33 AM: TOOL Declaration of Support *Mar 09, 2008 05:11 PM: South Arctic Empire Declaration of Support/War *Mar 10, 2008 12:41 AM: FEAR statement on the war *Mar 10, 2008 05:45 PM: Individual Surrender Terms to Wolfpack Nations from attacking forces *Mar 22, 2008 10:59 PM: End of the War, Wolfpack surrenders Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations